


Running into Batman

by WolfsBane54



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bad Decisions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Organized Crime, injured batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsBane54/pseuds/WolfsBane54
Summary: Clyde is a thief that use to have a good gig before the Batman showed up. Now he was scum of the earth and resorting to petty thieving to keep himself from drowning the city known as Gotham. Until one unfortunate night the Batman literally collapses in front of him in an alleyway and Clyde make the worst decision in his life and helps the Dark Knight of Gotham.
Relationships: Batman/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Clyde’s POV**

It was a normal night, here in Gotham. All the decent people and families were tucked in safe in their homes, while people like me; The scum of the earth were out and about, living for the night. Night were dangerous for people like me these days, a petty thief, scrounging around just to get by. If it wasn’t the Batman flying around, it was the insane villains that would come out of the woodwork to challenge him. Many people who are like me, would choose to side with the criminal master minds, giving their lives up to following orders like they were in some Master and Slave contract. One sign of disobedience or wanting to leave would find you dead. However, I had to admit that having criminal master minds around to draw the focus of the Batman made it easier for thieves like me, they would have the Bats attention and the police would be spread too thin trying to catch both hero and villain. It sure made life interesting that was for sure.

As for who I am? I’m Phantom Clyde. Or just Clyde now a days. In all honesty I added the Phantom on there to make myself feel better, but even I knew that I am not good enough to have a cool name like that. I’m just a guy trying to get by in this dump called Gotham, and it gets harder and harder to stay away from the Villains. It seems they gain more territory by the day and those of us who wish to not join their merry gang, were booted out and had to find someplace else to live.

Tonight I was just out scouting through the alleyways of Gotham hoping to spot something that I could either use to buy food, or use as food. I didn’t like living this way but when no one will hire you, and you look like a someone Gotham chewed up and spat back out, it wasn’t easy to find a place. I had stopped trying to corner people, after the Bat showed up; try and stay under the radar and all. Now-a-days I resorted to pick pocketing wallets for cash. Tonight was just like any other night. Or at least that’s what I thought, until a dark shadow passed by over my head.

Having learned that that was a first tell tale sign of Gothams protector, I began running from it. Although I was almost certain the Bat wasn’t after me. He usually kept his sights on the bigger villains of the city, but then I didn’t want to be caught in their sights either. Alleyway after alleyway I navigated, until I was pressed against the side of an old factory. I use to work here for part time before things got too bad, and ever since it closed I would sometimes hide out here, although it has been awhile. Climbing in through one of the damaged windows, I made it in just in time before it started raining. Taking a calming breath I ignored my stomach, knowing I had some food supply stashed in here. I made my way to the old cafeteria disappointed in finding my stash gone. “Looks like I’m not the only one who uses this place.” I mumbled mostly to myself.

“Hey! Did you hear that?”

My head whipped around so fast it popped my neck. Someone else was in the building! Years of life on the streets of Gotham had taught me, when strangers walk up on your hide out, find some place to hide, until you’re sure their not a threat. I looked around quickly my eyes landing on the many empty cabinets. I really didn’t have much of a choice, praying whoever was here stayed unknown to my presence I crammed myself into the lower cabinets, closing the door as quietly as possible.

“You jackass there’s no one here! What are you trying to do? Scare me?” A gruff voice grouched.

“I swear I heard something.” Another voice said.

“Just shut up before someone hears us. The Boss wants this batch done tonight.” The gruff voice snapped, the voices fading as the walked away.

Even when they disappeared I opted to stay where I was. As long as I was quiet nothing bad was going to happen to me. They said Boss, and around here that meant someone big and insane in the crime world. I could wait them out, no problem. I wiped the nervous sweat that was dripping down my forehead and I laid cramped in my small space, trying not to breath loudly or at all really.

Something clattered from above, and had my heart jumping from my chest, but I forced myself to not move, to not make a sound. I could hear footsteps walking through the place. “They seem to be making fear toxin. Its got to be the Scare Crow behind this, but something seems off.” My eyes widen. As my brain started jumping around and my heart tried to beat out of my chest.

Not good! Not Good! The Batman?! No! Turf war! I could handle that I believe. Things got silent again. And me being one to not stick around when in unnecessary danger, I slowly and carefully peeked out from my hiding spot. The area was empty again. I crawled out and stay that way as I made my way to a nearby window and slipped out, just as the sounds of chaos erupted from the building. “Okay, not the best choice for a hiding spot.” I chastised myself, as I began running from the building.

Lets just a say a lot can happen within a few seconds, because the building behind me, seem to explode with gunshot and fire before I could even get a good pace going. I saw goons running from the place but being stopping by flying objects that I really didn’t want coming my way. I duck behind some rusted crates as the dark flying objects whizzed by. A black mass passed by chasing down the guys trying to escape. I stayed flushed against the crates not wanting to bring attention to myself. I ever so slightly squeezed myself between the crates trying to make myself disappear as a cackled ranged in the air, with the beating blades of a helicopter.

“Ha, ha! Better luck next time Batsy!!” A loud voice cackled from the helicopter just as bullet began firing from it.

I covered my ears and got as low to the ground as I could as I heard bullets ricocheting off surfaces. I’m not sure how long I sat there until it all stopped. I kind of lost track of time while having a silent panic attack and watching my life flash before my eyes. I only came out when things got quiet and the sound of faint police sirens began getting closer. I ran and I only managed to make it three blocks taking the alleyways again, before being cut off by police cars, and finally deciding to climb the fire escapes to avoid any more dangers in the street. Imagine my surprise when something big and black falls from the top of one of these building just as I was about to climb.

I blinked and stared at the big black mass for a full minute, and took a few steps back when it began to stand, revealing the silhouetted of the Batman. “Oh, shit….” I mumbled, my body freezing up. “Uh!!!” I stood there with my mouth open like an idiot and slowly put my hands in the air in surrender. I seen how hard this guy hits on the news and I liked keeping all my teeth.

I was totally expecting him to arrest me or something. What I wasn’t expecting was for Gotham’s Knight to fall over on the ground with a painful groan.

My eyes shifted around unsure of what to do. Do I keep running? Or do I help him?

“Ar-Are you okay?” I asked unsure.

No answer.

“Are you alive?” I asked getting worried.

Still no answer. I did not know what to do in this situation. I inched my way toward him, and relaxed a little seeing that he was still breathing. Obviously he was hurt, but I just didn’t know what to do. A roaring sound interrupted my thinking coming toward us. and on reflex I started dragging Batman with me toward the closest manhole. “Ugh, dude you are heavy.” I grunted, letting him drop back on the ground, near the manhole, and pushed it out of the way. I was confident that there wouldn’t be anything dangerous in these manholes anymore, not after The Penguin was sent to Arkam. Unless he escaped again, then we were just screwed; Dead. Sleeping with the fishes. I dropped Batman in first wincing a little at the rough treatment I was giving him, but again, what could I do? I looked up to see headlights coming straight for us, and with no signs of stopping I let myself fall into the sewer, landing right next to the collapsed Batman. The roaring car parked itself over the manhole, and I don’t know why, but something told my whoever was in that car was looking for the fallen hero.

“Come on, Batman.” I said, hoisting him up, and slinging his arm around my shoulders, taking on most of his weight which to be honest was crushing to carry. “I know these tunnels like the back of my hand. I have several homes in this city. The one we’re going to is not a cave or anything, but hey its a place to sleep.” I rambled. Every manhole cover we passed I could hear the same roaring noise and was convinced that somehow the same car that almost ran me over was following us.

“This is going to be a long night.” I mumbled, trudging through the sludge in the tunnels, trying hard not to think about what the sludge was.

The whole night we stayed in the tunnels the roaring of the car that was following us the whole way and I couldn’t understand how? All I could do was keep moving with a body that seemed to weigh twice my weight crushing on me.

**Early Morning….**

Last night had been rough. I don’t know how long I walked carrying Batman around. It was even harder to try and climb up the ladder with Batman hanging over my shoulder, once I could no longer hear the roaring car anymore. I taken us to a scrap yard where I had a run down shack that I usually stayed in. It wasn’t the best and it was leaky in the rain, but it was shelter and no one seemed to bother this area too much. I had laid Batman near the corner in the far side of the shack, while I took the other side. I had checked Gotham’s Knight in case of serious injuries, but all I found was hard rubbery armor. I only found two puncture wounds that blood was leaking out of. Not having a med-kit around I use one of my spare shirts to bandage him up as best as possible, before taking the other corner of the shack, trying to keep an ear out for the car that seemed to be following us the all night.

My nerves were like live wire the whole night that I didn’t get any sleep at all. I couldn’t. I was too aware of what I had witnessed last night and as to who I now had stowed away in one of my resting spots. There was a reason why I tried not hanging out with other lowlife criminals like myself; The stress just wasn’t worth it. I only stole when I was on the verge of starving. I had stopped doing big jobs when the Bat showed up.

“I really shouldn’t have helped you.” I mumbled, watching the sleeping Bat. “I mean ever since you came, us regular criminals can’t survive like we use to. Gigs are harder to come by and the only way to make it big is to run around with the new Crime Lords of Gotham, and they’re nuts.” I ranted, knowing I wouldn’t ever get a chance like this to tell the Bat what I really though. On a normal day I would probably be arrested by him.

“I didn’t use to live like this.” I groaned and let my head bang against the wall. Sunlight was peeking in on through the cracks in the ceiling. The Soup Kitchens would be opening soon. My eyes drifted over to my guest. He hadn’t moved all night. He must have been more hurt than what I first thought, but I don’t think handing him over to the hospital was a good idea. They would try to find out who he was, even I was having a hard time fighting the urge to lift the mask and see the true face of Gotham’s Dark Knight. “Food.” I mumble as my stomach growled. Maybe I should just go grab something to eat. I certainly wasn’t going to get any sleep. Peeking out to make sure I didn’t see anything suspicious from last night, so I slipped out and jogged my way to the Soup Kitchen.

Today it seemed it was sandwiches today. That was good, meant it would be easy to carry around. I smiled seeing that I was one of the few first in line today and Sarah was here today. She was a pretty blonde college student that volunteers sometimes. She’s always so nice, and totally too young. I resigned myself with just the friendly conversations I could get with her. But not today. I needed to get the food and return to the shack. I didn’t stay to talk today.

I ran all the way back to my temporary house. I stopped outside just to catch my breath and to work my nerves up again to enter. It was quiet inside so the Bat had to still be unconscious at least that was what I was hoping. I don’t think I could keep myself from panicking if he was awake. The guy might automatically see through me as a thief and beat me up on sight. Opening the door, I found the little shack empty and all I could do was stare in disbelief, and fear. He had woken when I was gone. So did that mean that he just left or was he still sticking around.

Not really sure what else to do, I started backing back out of the door. If the Bat was gone there was no reason for me to stick around, especially if he was able to move himself. This meant I should beat a hasty retreat somewhere else. I was cautiously walking away from the shack, eyes bouncing off anything in case he was still nearby. I don’t know what prompted me to look up toward a neighboring building that seemed to loam over my little shack, but I did and caught sight of the silhouette of Batman. Mouth open with no sound coming out I turned and ran.

He seemed fine, I was fine. Time for us to split paths.

**Batman’s POV:**

I watched him run. I had awoken in that little shack with just the barest of memory of passing out in front of someone last night. Who would have thought that the person would bring my to their; dare I call it a home? It was clear this person was living on the streets, and was most definitely accustom to stealing if the wallets in the little run down shack was anything to go by. Running from the mere sight of me also let me know that this guy knew who I was and what he was. However, I wouldn’t have took him in, who could when the guy seemed living in something like that little shack. If the wallets were anything to go by, the guy was living by pick pocketing. And it seemed that he even bandaged off my wounds from where the bullets had pierced the weak point on the suit, with a spare shirt, and from what I could fine was the only one he owned, besides the one he was wearing. Odds were however, I not see that guy again. The streets of Gotham were treacherous and many and my sights barely sweep over the petty criminals. They weren’t the problem.

I let him go, letting him run off and away from me, he was obviously scared of me, and considering the number of wallets in that little shack I suppose he had a right. I found my way to my car, that was surprisingly stuck in a dead end one mile away. I kind of wandered how the man had outran my car, considering I had pressed the automatic button for it to come pick me up. I would have to remember to check the camera on its dash later. “Alfred.” I called out into the com., once I was in the car.

“Master Bruce. I have been trying to contact you all night.” Alfred answered.

“Yeah, got blasted by the Joker.” I grunted. “I’m coming home now. Have the first aid kit ready.”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Clyde POV:**

I had stayed away from the shack for over three weeks and when I finally got the nerve to go back to the little shack. I was running out of petty cash and the last of my cash was in the shack. I was considering on going back, but decided against it every time I reminded myself I had spirited away the Batman and he now knew where one of my little homes were. So the shack was no longer safe in my eyes and neither was everything I had in it. I sighed depressingly as I made my way to the Soup Kitchen; at least that place was still a sanctuary for people like me. It was early morning Gotham, and like on most dreary days, it was raining, and me not having the proper clothes was getting soaked. Maybe I would find one of the many shelters and take refuge there for a bit, at least until the weather cleared up.

I was so deep into my thoughts I nearly jumped out of my skin when I was pulled into an alley way by some unknown person. I made a quick jab with my elbow for the midsection and yanked myself away as soon as there grip loosened. “Jesus, Clyde. Its me!” Tom coughed, doubled over.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” I spat, crossing my arms. Tom was bigger than me and had a whole lot of muscle. While I was scrawny, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t defend myself. I knew where all of his weak points were. I also knew that if Tom showed his face, nothing good was going to come of it. The man had been sent to Arkam and somehow got out three time. Once when the Joker made an escape if I remember correctly, I was honestly surprise he was out in public.

“Some way to treat a friend.” He scoffed, standing to his full height with a smirk on his lips.

“Cut the shit, Jackass. I was on my way to breakfast.” I grouched. “And I’m not your friend.”

“Okay, okay, calm down.” He said, throwing his hands up halfway in a mock surrender.

“Calm down?!” I had to hold myself back from punching him in the jaw. “You threw me out of a window, the last time we worked together!” I hissed.

“Would it help if I said ‘I’m Sorry’?” He asked.

“No.” I snapped, turning to walk away.

“Listen.” He said, hurriedly grabbing my shoulder. At which I grabbed said hand and bent forward, throwing him over my shoulder and onto his back. For good measure I place my foot on his shoulder while I kept hold of the arm, my threat clear. Like I said before, I knew I could take him; just because I was cautious didn’t mean I didn’t know how to defend myself. And I prided myself these days to never make the same mistakes twice. Making the same mistake two times could get me killed. “I saw you save the flying rat.” He grunted.

I paused in my movements. “What?” I asked with narrowed eye.

“Boss didn’t see you but I did.” He said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I denied, stepping away from him, letting him get to his feet.

“Yes you do.” He said, standing and rubbing at his shoulder. “I came to ask, or should I say I came to confirm what I saw and ask you why? You hate the Bat just as much as we do. You had a good gig going before his showed up.” Tom said, tilting his head slightly in question.

“Hate and fear can be mistaken, just like you are.” I countered, because lets face it, I wasn’t going to confirm I saved the Batman. And I did fear and hate the hero at the same time, but I knew a losing battle when I saw one and therefore I just excepted that the city wanted him around, or else someone would have snitched on the guys identity by now. “Like how I hate you for backstabbing me in the middle of a job and throwing me out the window. The only reason I never came for your life, is because you were stowed away in Arkam and there was no way in hell I was going to land myself in that hell hole.” I spat.

“If I hadn’t tried to back stab you we would have both ended up in jail. You should be thanking me. I did you a favor.” He insisted.

“Favor my ass. I went hungry that night, had to hide away from the buyer until he was taken out by the Batman, and had to walk around with an aching back that had splinters of glass wedged into the skin.” I argued, walking up to him and poking him in the chest daring him to interrupt. “And then you show up and spouting how you saw me at some point save the Bat? Because you think you saw me? On what grounds do you think we are still buddies?” I demanded.

“Look, I'm just saying, you got to be more careful. My Boss could have seen you and for old time sake I wanted to warn you.” His eyes shifted a little before he added. “And to offer you a job.”

I stared at him for a good minute. “What job?” I asked, slightly curious.

His face brightened at my curiosity. “Okay so there this fundraiser that is suppose to be held at City Hall. All the big shots of this city will be there.”

“The job Tom, or go away.” I snapped getting tire of his lengthy explanation.

“All you have to do is get yourself in and take the wallets off as many people as you can.” He said. “Nothing short of what you do now, that can be your little bonus pay if you get my drift. But your main goal is to open all the emergency exits so that we are able to swarm the building and trap all the pigs in.”

“And who’s this Boss you have been mentioning?” I inquired, finding the job odd in itself.

“The Joker.” Tom answered, seemingly proud of himself getting in with the Clown Prince of Gotham.

“You’re an idiot. You’re an even bigger idiot if you think I’m stupid enough to do a job to that is not only from the Joker, but a job that will not only have a high risk of me getting shot or arrested. But possible end up in the hospital when you throw me out of a window again!!” I hissed.

“You helped the Bat.” He countered.

“He wasn’t awake and I didn’t stand the risk of losing my life with him. Honestly I don’t want to do this anymore! I would rather go hungry!”I shouted, stomping away.

“Then go hungry! Scrounge around like the filthy dog this city has made people like you and me to be!” He shouted back. “Dive in the dumpster and become what they see us as!”

I covered my ears so I wouldn’t hear anymore of his words, jogging away from him. I didn’t nee a dirty rat like Tom spouting nonsense in my ear, just when I have just accepted that this is my life. I didn’t realize how ling I had talked to Tom until I arrived at the Soup Kitchen to find it closed. They wouldn’t be open until lunch time came around. I kicked at the sidewalk as I plopped myself down just outside the building. I didn’t have anything better to do besides wait.

“Clyde?” I looked over at the door to see Sarah stepping out. “I was wandering where you were today.” She smiled, and I found myself smiling back.

“I got held up by an old friend.” I said. “ I don’t suppose you guys have anything left over from breakfast do you?” I asked.

“How about I do you one better and you come and have Brunch with me.” She invited.

I looked away uncertain about that. I haven’t been invited to anything in a long time and I wasn’t so sure me a dingy looking man should be seen with a girl like her. People would probably think I was openly stalking her or something. “I don’t know….” I said slowly, with a shake of my head.

“Well, I insist, come on. I’m due to meet someone on behalf of my dad. And you’re gong to be my date.” She said, grabbing my arm and yanking me to my feet.

“What?! Sarah-” I started but got interrupted.

“Clyde, I have been volunteering here for years now, and I see you as a friend. Now don’t be difficult.” Sarah hushed me. “First things first, we are going to get you some better looking clothes.” She said, hand sliding to circle around my wrist as she pulled me to follow her. And I let her. I was a little shell shocked that she would even offer. I mean I was nothing compared to her. She hailed a taxi and without much effort pushed me in, telling our taxi what store she wanted us to be dropped of at. I didn’t say anything the whole trip and Sarah seemed content to just text excessively on her phone until we came to our stop. To say that I didn’t fit in on these street would have been an understatement. I fidget slightly stuffing my hands in my pocket while Sarah merrily hooked her arms around mine and ushered me into the store.

“Marie!” She greeted excitedly to the store clerk that seemed to be waiting for her.

“Sarah, my darling! Its been a while.” The store clerk winked.

“Yeah, this is Clyde. I need you to do your magic on him.” Sarah said, pushing in front of the woman in a rushed introduction.

“Oh this is that friend you talk about sometimes.” The store clerk said, and circled me with a sharp look in her eyes, before taking hold of my shoulder and pushed me further into the store. “You darling need a total makeover. Shelly! Martha! I need you.” She shouted, and out of nowhere it seemed like the two women appeared out of no where.

“Wh-wait!” I started stammering looking back pleadingly at Sarah who smiled as she sat herself in one of the chairs near the door.

By the time the women were done with me, and I looked in the mirror I did not notice the guy staring back at me. I looked like the man my mother had dreamed I would become, instead of the dirty thug I knew I was. Sarah had gushed over me when she had seen their finished work. I couldn’t stop staring at my reflection. There was no way I was going to be able to keep this fancy suit. It felt alien to wear. Sarah laughed, when I couldn’t form the word to describe what I thought about this sudden makeover. “I knew there was a handsome man underneath all that dirt.” She said, as she got another taxi. I sat beside her, plucking at the suit and still trying to wrap my head that I was wearing it.

The restaurant we got out at was another place I could never see myself entering, at least not without a mask and a gun so I could rob it, but I’m sure you get the point. We were seated immediately. “Sarah.” I said, getting her attention as she was reading the menu. “I don’t belong here.” I mumbled out. Staring at the nice table cloth and the shiny silverware.

She let out a deep sigh and put her menu down. “I know I kind of pushed this on you, but I’ve known you for a long time. I wanted to do something nice for you.” She said, with a small smile.

A crushing feeling exploded in my chest. She pitied me. I looked back down at the clean table.

“Now I know I probably am not doing this right, but I wanted to become better friends with you, but I only ever see you at the shelters and the Soup Kitchens and even then you don’t seem to stick around long enough for us to get into a good conversation.” She continued.

I looked back up at her. Things clicking in place. “So, you thought by taking me out of my usual environment and tossing my in yours-”

“You wouldn’t be able to disappear as quick.” She finished for me. “But I really do have a meeting with someone here. I want to throw a fundraiser and having you here will really help me out in convincing them to help out. You just got to be your normal charming self, okay? I hope you don’t mind?” She sounded a little apologetic as well as hopeful.

I shook my head. I didn’t mind. It was for the good of the shelter I relied on and plus if she went through all this trouble just so we could become closer why would I leave. I always thought she was a good person and therefore would have been a good friend if my situation was different. I let Sarah order for me as I just couldn’t decide what to get. I was mentally panicking about what I had been invited to. And it didn’t get any better when Bruce Wayne and the Mayor walked into the restaurant and sat down at our table. I physically shrunk at the mere presence of these men. No way was I meant to be here.

“Sarah, good to see you again.” Mr. Wayne greeted, taking her hand and kissed. “You called and I came. What are your other two wishes?”

“Mr. Wayne.” Sarah gushed, taking her hand back. “If its wishes your offering I have a few for the Fundraiser I would like to hold.” She said.

Bruce chuckled as he got comfortable. “Straight to the point I see.” His eyes moving over to me as the Mayor James and Sarah exchanged greeting. “Bruce Wayne.” He said, holding his hand out. I looked at his offered hand, before my brain caught up with what I was suppose to do. Hastily I shook his hand, before quickly releasing it and sinking back into my chair. “And you are?” He prompted.

I forgot to tell him my name. “Oh, this is Clyde, and one of the many people you would be helping with this fundraiser.” Sarah said, thankfully speaking up for me. I don’t think I could trust myself to speak right now. Hell, I don’t think I even knew how to speak proper enough to not make a fool of myself.

“Hi.” I mumbled out. Hopefully it would be the only thing I had to say for the rest of the brunch.

Thankfully, it was mostly Sarah who did most of the talking and all I had to do was sit there and represent the people who lived on the streets. Sarah even pulled photos she had taken over the year and I almost want to disappear when she started pointing out me in those picture starting from when I first started to appear at the shelters and I couldn’t feel anymore pathetic seeing myself through those pictures deteriorate over the years. I really did look like a mangy specimen of a human in those photos. “Well, Miss Sarah, since you went through all this trouble and cleaned one of our poor citizens up for this meeting I guess you can count me in on this project for you.” mayor James chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at the Mayors words. He should have just called me a mangy mutt. I kept my eyes focused on the plate before me. Sarah had order me a steak with a baked potatoes, with a roll. I barely touched it. I didn’t feel entitled to this food. It was pity food. This was a presentation and I was part of it. I was a presentation to the big kahuna’s of Gotham, of how the life on the streets could be turned around if they just threw a little money our way.

“I’m sure I can attend another charity event. You know I’m all for the good of Gotham. These people are Gotham’s backbone after all.” Mr. Wayne smiled.

“Yeah, because we’re the ones Gotham uses as a stepping stone once we’re chewed up and spat out.” I mumbled, and immediately clamped my jaw shut as soon as the words left me mouth.

“What was that?” The Mayor asked.

“I said, its nice to know that there are still people who care here in Gotham.” I said, off the top of my head. I did a side glance at the richest man of the city and could tell that he had heard me clear as day. I may have just ruined this fundraiser for the people who actually deserve it.

Hopefully once all this was over Sarah would take back the suit and drop me off at the shelter again in time for lunch at the shelters. Sadly, that was not to be. Sarah had us out side the restaurant waiting on Bruce Wayne to come out and apparently was dumping me on the richest man in Gotham!!

“Okay, now this is your chance to put those brains I know you have to good use and let our main benefactor see that people like you are worth something.” She smiled, straightening my clothes.

“I thought you were going to take me back to the shelter?” I asked.

She pulled me down to her level. “Listen to me. I know you. I have watched from the very first day you started coming to the shelter. I have seen you survive. I have been working on this charity for years and finally I got my dad to agree, the IRS, churches, and now the Mayor and richest man in this city. They Wayne’s are big on charities, not like the other rich people in this city. We want to keep Wayne and prove people like you are worth it. I want Wayne to see what I see. Okay?”

I nodded. I mean I didn’t think this would work. I mean this man was the richest man in the city. If he wanted to back out he was going to back out. Getting to know me more wasn’t going to make this man bend over backwards to help people he didn’t even know.

“Oh, here’s your ride.” She said, as the limo for Wayne pulled up. That was when the man himself walked from the restaurant came out.

“Are we ready?” Mr. Wayne asked.

“I think he is. Have fun Clyde!” Sarah smiled patting my before jogging away.

**Bruce’s POV:**

The brunch last longer than expected, mostly due to the Mayor was hard to convince to appear to an event meant for those less fortunate. The guy that Sarah had brought in looked uncomfortable to say the least and seemed the Mayors comments toward the charity. And especially seemed offended when he was complemented on the clean up that Sarah had done to him for this brunch. When it was time for us to depart, Sarah dropped her bomb. She wanted me to drop her homeless guy; Clyde off. I knew what she was really doing she was making sure I got to know who I was helping and to prove a point. One she didn’t have to do, as there was no way I was going to pullout of the charity.

So here we were. Clyde was sitting with a stiff posture in my limo. I think he would have preferred to have walked, than to ride in the limo. So would I, but this was the price in playing Bruce Wayne. In keeping that Wayne image.

“Do I leave the suit with you or….?” He asked.

“I think Sarah wanted you to keep it.” I said, with a tilt of my head. The guy wasn’t much of a talker.

“Okay.” He nodded. “Just uh, drop me off here.” He said, looking out the window.

I frowned at that. This was not a good part of Gotham to stop. I was sure he would have wanted to be dropped off at the nearest shelter. “Are you sure?” I asked. “Because I can take you to the shelter.”

“Look, you don’t want me in your car – limo and I don’t want to be here, so let’s just do both of us a favor and just let me out here.” He said.

“Hm, we’ll just both suffer while I take you to the shelter. I don’t know about you, but Sarah would kill me if I didn’t hold up to our agreement and I take you to the shelter.”

He met me in the eyes and there was a hint of a challenge there that quickly died off. This is what happened to the people of Gotham. The ones who ended up out in the streets. Gotham was not nice to those people. People who use to have a spark; a life. They lose it, when forced to take Gotham’s worse conditions head on. It was people like him that suffered due to the crimes that the corrupted leaders of Gotham let roam around free. It was for people like him that I became Batman. For the people who cannot fight for themselves. Batman was needed to strike fear in the wicked that took that spark of life from the good people of Gotham.

The rest of the ride returned to silence besides the hum of the limo. I can’t blame him really. When we reached the shelter, the poor guy barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop before jumping out of the car and into a random alleyway. Well, it would probably be a good idea that I call Sarah and confirm my role in her charity and that the face for her charity was safely dropped off at the shelter; that he did not go to.

But then based of the history Sarah had given at brunch. Clyde had lived on the streets for a long time and was street smart. He was probably going somewhere he usually stayed and change out of his nice suit, before someone robbed it off his back.

“Master Bruce.” The screen in the limo flipped on. “Pressing matters have arisen that need your attention at Gotham bank.”

“I’ll be there in five.” I answered. Time to get back to work.

**TBC**

  
  



End file.
